


Stay Golden

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only the middle of September, but the leaves had long left behind their green hue, settling into a marigold that reminded Castiel of home. Home was less a house, with its plaster walls and shingled roof, but instead it was a memory that acted like the sun, warming the shaded corners of his heart. It was a memory of change, of freshly blooming marigolds, and of Dean. It had been a year since then: the moment that changed them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Golden

**Author's Note:**

> For the Castiel Color Challenge on tumblr- November 2015. My color was marigold. 
> 
> My many thanks to Allison for betaing this to make it beta(h). :)

It was only the middle of September, but the leaves had long left behind their green hue, settling into a marigold that reminded Castiel of home. Home was less a house, with its plaster walls and shingled roof, but instead it was a memory that acted like the sun, warming the shaded corners of his heart. It was a memory of change, of freshly blooming marigolds, and of Dean. It had been a year since then: the moment that changed them forever.

 

_There was a garden at the far end of town, and Dean and Castiel walked along its dirt paths, embellished by footprints that always seemed to be their own. Thursday afternoons they would walk past it all: the carnations and roses, marigolds and petunias, watching the array of colors contrast with the dark soil, each different pieces of the rainbow._

_They came here the first time on Castiel’s request, one that Dean answered with a smile as he let Castiel lead the way. Before long, it became a Thursday routine. They would walk, keeping space between them but never mentioning the moments their shoulders would brush, and pause at a different set of flowers each day._

_“Do you know how roses became a symbol of love?” Castiel would ask, and Dean would shake his head._

_Castiel would smile and go on. “Some say it’s because they were associated with Venus, the goddess of love in ancient Greek lore. Since then, poets and playwrights have accepted this symbolism wholeheartedly.”_

_After every fact, Dean would grin and say, “The more you know.” And then they’d move on to the next flower._

_The seasons would shift, some of the flowers would wilt, and new ones would take their place._

_It was late September and by that time, all the tulips were just forgotten bulbs deep under the ground, leaving only a handful of flowers that had yet to surrender to the impending cold._

_Dean and Castiel stood together in front of bunches of marigolds that day. The small flowers were bundled tightly together, huddling close to the ground. The petals were thin and had a color that lived up to the flowers’ name—staying in the sweet golden spot between yellow and orange._

_Dean turned to Castiel, waiting for this one’s story, but Castiel kept his eyes focused on the flowers._

_“Cas?” Dean’s voice was quiet and gruff._

_Castiel shook his head, smiling. “Sorry.” He paused, his eyes glinting in the sun. “Marigolds have been around for centuries, but no one knows their country of origin. Actually--“ He looked down and chuckled to himself. “They remind me of you.”_

_Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”_

_“Marigolds are thought to be a symbol of courage and bravery. Of passion.”_

_Dean laughed dubiously, shaking his head. “Sorry to burst your bubble, Cas, but those things? That’s not me.”_

_Castiel smiled, having expected that from Dean. “It’s the truth, Dean. You’re incredible and loving and--“_

_Dean surged in, threading his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel whimpered against the impact, leaning in. They moved against each other, lips on lips, skin on skin, and then they parted, faces red with a blush._

_“Well, uh--“ Dean looked down, trying to hide his smile._

_Castiel smiled sweetly at him and took his hand, interlocking their fingers. They walked like that, hands intertwined, until the sun set._

The wind had started to pick up, blowing the tree’s leaves to eclipse the sun for just a couple of seconds. Castiel started walking.

Dean had been scheduled to work his barista job today, their anniversary, and asked Castiel-with a couple kisses and a murmured question into his neck - if he’d come visit today.

“Of course,” Castiel had said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

There was a cute bell on top of the coffee shop door which rang when Castiel walked through.

The shop was practically empty-Castiel’s usual spot, with a perfect view of Dean, was open. He headed straight for the counter, staying unseen as Dean worked, facing the other way.

Castiel rung the little bell on the counter.

“One sec!” Dean said as he slid two lattes across the pick- up counter. He turned around, his eyes lighting up once he saw Castiel.

“Hey, babe.” He was grinning widely as he walked towards the counter. “I’ve got something special for you today.”

Castiel pouted. “Dean, we agreed on no presents.”

Dean laughed. “Relax! It’s just a special drink.”

Castiel squinted at him suspicously, and Dean returned the look with a wink. “Sit.” Dean gestured towards Castiel’s normal seat and went to work.

Castiel sat down timidly, watching Dean maneuver from one side of the kitchen to the other as he worked.

It didn’t take too long, but once he finished, Dean walked around the counter, setting a cup of tea on Castiel’s table. Castiel looked up at him, furrowing his brow in question.

“It’s marigold tea, ‘cause, you know…” Dean trailed off, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Marigolds. Just like that first day.

“Dean, thank you,” Castiel said. They both smiled softly at each other, letting the air shift into silence as Castiel took in the green of Dean’s eyes, and Dean took in the blue of his. A year already.

Castiel broke the eye contact, standing and leaving a chaste kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“What was that for?” A smirk was playing at the corner of Dean’s lips.

Castiel laughed, taking Dean’s hand. “I’m just happy it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, and also enjoy reblogging things, follow the link! http://jelliclecas.tumblr.com/post/132690127083


End file.
